Lo que somos
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Sin importar que tan lejos estemos o cuanto miedo tengamos todo estamos juntos y nos cuidaremos entre nosotros al proteger nuestro hogar...


**¡Hola! como pueden ver ¡la escuela no me mato! en fin este fic es una idea en progreso a la que le faltan detalles, no tenia pensado publicarla ahora pero mi cabeza me decía que si no lo hacia no me iba a dejar pensar en otra cosa, en fin espero que lo disfruten y me regalen reviews **

**Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes...**

Lo que somos

.

.

.

Hace mucho mas tiempo del que se puede contar en el mundo el hombre, los animales y los espíritus de la naturaleza convivían en completa armonía, vivían como uno solo... tanta era la fuerza de la conexión entre ellos que los espíritus les obsequiaron a unos humanos los poderes de controlar los elementos y a otros poder transformarse en cualquier animal que quisieran. Era algo asombroso pero no duro por siempre...

Algunos humanos no veían belleza en la naturaleza, veían poder y tierra fácil de pisotear, no tomo mucho para que comenzaran a explotar la naturaleza y vida que los rodeaba... Las personas a los que les fueron obsequiados los dones de los espíritus trataron de proteger la naturaleza, pelearon usando el agua, la tierra, el aire, el fuego y todo lo que tenían pero no era suficiente puesto que ellos tenían metal, plomo y mas, con la violencia destruyeron la belleza, el bosque perdió la batalla pero se negaba a perder la guerra.

Pasaron los años y los humanos seguían ganando terreno junto con las maquinas mientras los descendientes de esas personas tan poderosas eran mas débiles comparadas con sus ancestros ¿Cómo era posible? pues la naturaleza se debilito tanto que esas personas podían controlar solo un elemento y otros podían solo transformarse en un animal en particular, al combinarse su sangre con la de humanos normales con el paso de los años ellos se ganaron un nombre: Mestizos, muchos de los mestizos se criaban en la naturaleza y la protegían con su vida mientras que otros mestizos se tenían que ocultar el la jungla de cemento que quería eliminarlos...

* * *

><p>En la frontera que dividía los paramos con la ciudad de Metal bey city se encontraban maquinas tiradas por caballos que taladraban un muro de roca solida que separaba ambos lugares, pero un caballo blanco tanto de cabello como piel cayo de repente, unos trabajadores fueron a revisarlo pero no encontraron ninguna señal de vida.<p>

"desháganse de el"-ordeno un superior

Ellos asintieron y desencadenaron al caballo pero al hacerlo una luz blanca emergió de el y cambio su forma a la de un humano joven con cabello rojo y ojos ambar el cual se miraba molesto.

"los paramos no les pertenecen"-dijo seriamente

Ellos se comenzaron a reír.

"tienes agallas para decirnos que hacer, mestizo"-dijo uno de ellos-"¿Que te hace creer que tu solo tienes oportunidad contra nosotros?"-pregunto con burla

El chico solo se rio en voz baja.

"nunca dije que estuviera solo"-

En ese momento aparecieron diferentes criaturas, animales que se veían normales pero todos sabían que no lo eran, también aparecieron algunos que parecían humanos normales pero unos comenzaron a sacar flamas de sus manos mientras otros hacían que la tierra se elevara.

Sin dudarlo por un momento ambos bandos comenzaron a pelear por las tierras y aunque este tipo de guerras parezca increíble, en realidad pasaba un poco seguido.

* * *

><p>En las calles de la ciudad se encontraba una increíblemente grande mansión negra rodeada por unos jardines perfectamente bien cuidados, había arboles diferentes, flores de todos los colores, estanques y un laberinto enorme hecho de bellos rosales rojos.<p>

En esos jardines se podía apreciar un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules ocultados por unos anteojos redondos que leía un libro de astronomía mientras caminaba cerca de un árbol de cerezos cuyos petalos caían lenta y delicadamente.

El chico iba despreocupado y tranquilo hasta que de repente observo una luz rosa y violeta que provenía de una pila de petalos de flores de cerezo. El joven se angustio y comenzó a retirar los petalos para encontrar una chica dormida. Era una chica de cabellos del mismo color de el solo que un poco mas claros que mientras dormía hacia que una marca que se encontraba entre su pecho y su hombro resplandeciera, el chico intento sacudirla pero no despertaba así que movió sus manos y una buena cantidad de agua le cayo a la chica de la nada.

Ella se despertó de repente asustada por lo que acababa de pasar pero después de procesar lo que había pasado se miro un poco molesta.

"¡Yuki no hagas eso!"-grito la chica de ojos azules-"¡¿Qué acaso dejar a tu hermana descansar es mucho trabajo?!"-

"tuve que hacerlo Madoka, pudieron haberte visto"-respondió el chico-"tu marca brillaba mientras dormías"-

"¿otra vez?"-pregunto algo asustada-"no entiendo porque sigue pasando"-

"creo que solo pasa cuando te quedas dormida en los jardines"-supuso Yuki

"pero me encanta dormir aquí, es mi único lugar para relajarme"-dijo Madoka algo triste-"si no fuera por este lugar ya habría quemado la mansión entera por tanto estudio"-

"lo se pero no es seguro, padre puede encontrar que somos mestizos y no quiero imaginar lo que nos hará después"-dijo el oji azul con algo de miedo

"quizás nos mande a prisión... eso es lo mas generoso que se me ocurre"-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños-"todo era mas fácil antes de que nos aparecieran estas estúpidas marcas, ahora no solo tengo que ocultar mis poderes de nuestro padre sino que tengo que tener cuidado con la ropa que uso"-

"yo no puedo quitarme este saco porque mi marca esta en mi brazo"-dijo sujetando su saco azul claro-"aunque tener las marcas son señal de que ya maduramos hacen todo mas difíciles que antes"-

"si tan solo el abuelo siguiera aquí"-suspiro Madoka con tristeza-"el nos ayudaba a ocultarnos y a controlar nuestros poderes... sin mencionar que pasaba mas tiempo con nosotros de lo que padre alguna vez hizo... lo extraño tanto"-

"lo se... yo también lo extraño"-susurro poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana

* * *

><p>En una casa pequeña en la ciudad se podía ver a un niño de cabellos anaranjados dormido tranquilamente en su habitación mientras una chica de piel morena, cabello azul y ojos violetas cocinaba la cena, ella se veía muy pensativa mientras cocinaba.<p>

"_ojala no despidan a mi hermano esta vez, si Tsubassa se queda sin trabajo no se que haremos"-_

Pero de repente sus pensamientos desaparecieron por un grito.

"¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡Hika ven rápido!"-grito una voz infantil

Ella dejo lo que hacia y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yu, quien se veía asustado mientras se sujetaba su pierna.

"Yu ¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto ella algo confundida

"e-es que e-esto me apareció en la pierna"-dijo retirando su mano

En ese momento ella logro ver una marca de color índigo un poco mas abajo de su rodilla.

"Yu no tiene nada de malo, significa que haz crecido"-dijo Hikaru algo mas tranquila

"¿a que te refieres?"-pregunto el niño de 11 años

Ella solo levanto un poco su blusa e hizo visible la marca que yacía junto a su ombligo.

"cuando los mestizos llegamos a la edad en que maduramos aparecen esas marcas en nuestro cuerpo, no se muy bien que pueden hacer pero no debes dejar que nadie la vea"-

"¿Porque?"-pregunto el niño a su hermanastra

"porque recuerda que estamos prohibidos aquí"-

**Espero que les gustara el primer capitulo**


End file.
